Problem: What is the remainder of $5^{2010}$ when it is divided by 7?
We start by writing out some powers of five modulo 7. \begin{align*}
5^1 &\equiv 5 \pmod{7} \\
5^2 &\equiv 4 \pmod{7} \\
5^3 &\equiv 6 \pmod{7} \\
5^4 &\equiv 2 \pmod{7} \\
5^5 &\equiv 3 \pmod{7} \\
5^6 &\equiv 1 \pmod{7}
\end{align*}Therefore, we have that $5^6 \equiv 1$ modulo 7. Thus, $5^{2010} \equiv (5^6)^{335} \equiv 1^{335} \equiv \boxed{1}$ modulo 7.